Une histoire d'amour peu orthodoxe
by nimedhel09
Summary: Un petit coup d'oeil à la relation entre Vegeta et Bulma. Bonus de A la Recherche de la Normalité. Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire l'histoire principale.


_NdA: Encore un bonus de A la Recherche de la Normalité que je poste séparément. Beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont déjà lu, mais pour les autres, bienvenue!_

* * *

C'était bon. Délicieux, même. Jamais il n'avait mangé de nourriture aussi succulente. Maintenant, si seulement la femme blonde arrêtait de flirter avec lui… Le prince des Saiyans grogna et lança une remarque acerbe à l'humaine, essayant de la faire partir, mais celle-ci ignora la menace.

\- Oh, quel beau jeune homme ! Si je n'étais pas mariée… oh ! Oh ! Oh !

Il eut envie de vomir. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à s'accoupler avec une femme aussi faible et… stupide.

Ça faisait déjà un an et demi que le garçon du futur avait annoncé l'arrivé d'androïdes assez puissants pour le tuer, lui, le prince de tous les Saiyans, et les autres imbéciles qui suivaient Kakarot. Malgré son entraînement intensif, il n'était pas encore arrivé à atteindre le statut de Super Saiyan, et le guerrier fier commençait petit à petit à perdre espoir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour y arriver et doutait de sa force, malgré le fait qu'il était actuellement plus puissant que son rival sous sa forme de base.

\- Maman ! Laisse Vegeta tranquille. Il a besoin de pouvoir se concentrer sur son entraînement.

C'était la femme aux cheveux bleus, Bulma. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu passer de cette créature effrayée sur Namek à une femme aussi confiante et arrogante. Apparemment, c'était là son véritable visage, d'après ce qu'il en avait appris de cette mauviette aux cicatrices avec qui elle avait eu une relation. L'idiot. Il n'était pas assez fort pour un être aussi orgueilleux et têtu qu'elle. Elle était comme une princesse, sur cette planète, et elle le savait. Quand elle avait découvert les infidélités de son compagnon, elle l'avait bien vite remis à sa place. Il n'était rien, comparé à elle et elle le lui fit bien sentir quand elle l'avait mis à la porte.

Le Saiyan sourit. Il recommença à manger, plus calme. La mère de Bulma était partie.

\- Hmmm… A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Vegeta ? Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on te voit sourire, rit doucement la scientifique.

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours aussi observatrice. Agaçante créature.

\- Rien qui te concerne, femme.

Ah… il sentit son ki microscopique augmenter soudainement, sa mélodie légère ressemblant maintenant un chant de guerre. Il pouvait goûter la violence émanant d'elle. Il sourit de nouveau, un air suffisant sur son visage sévère. Il aimait la mettre en colère. C'était… excitant.

\- Femme ? Femme ? J'ai un nom, je te signale, espèce d'arrogant personnage ! Eh ! Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Elle se saisit de son siège et le retourna, se retrouvant face à face avec l'expression narquoise de son invité, les bras croisés. Elle grogna et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête du fier guerrier avant de se rapprocher de lui, les dents visibles. Elle ressemblait à une furie.

\- Je suis la femme la plus importante du monde, je te le rappelle, et c'est grâce à moi que tu as un toit sur la tête, de nouveaux vêtements pour t'entraîner, de la nourriture tous les jours pour satisfaire ton appétit sans fond. Et c'est grâce à moi que tu peux devenir aussi fort et que tu atteindras le niveau de Super Saiyan. Alors montre-moi un peu de respect et appelle-moi par mon nom. Est-ce que c'est clair.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre. Personne ne lui refusait jamais rien. Elle était reine ici.

Ses yeux brillaient avec le feu du combat, ses joues légèrement rouges. Et son ton. Ah… tellement fière et vaine. Le sourire de Vegeta s'élargit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la voir tellement agressive avec lui… Il se sentait enivré. Si elle avait été une Saiyane, elle l'aurait provoqué en combat, et puis…

Le souffle du prince s'accéléra soudain, ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent un peu. Si Bulma pouvait discerner ses pupilles, elle aurait remarqué qu'elles étaient complètement dilatées. Mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il se montra soudain si… étonné, embarrassé ? Elle cligna les yeux, sa colère oubliée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et elle se rendit compte de sa position.

Ah. Voilà pourquoi. Elle était dans son espace vital. Elle sourit, charmeuse, et effleura la nuque du prince extraterrestre du bout des doigts. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus si c'était possible, mais il ne bougea pas, comme subjugué. Bulma continua son geste, puis elle remonta sa main vers la chevelure dense et unique de Vegeta, fascinée par leur texture douce et épaisse à la fois. À cela, il rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira.

Bulma n'avait jamais vu le Saiyan se laisser ainsi faire et se demanda si, peut-être, lui aussi ressentait…

\- Vegeta, murmura-t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux à moitié et scruta la femme de son regard pénétrant, intense. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui la regardait avec autant d'acuité, mais, ce n'était pas étonnant. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait avec détermination, avec tout son être.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Après tant de mois – presque une année, en fait, avant même qu'elle ne découvre les infidélités de Yamcha – à fantasmer et rêver du guerrier Saiyan, son contrôle d'elle-même lui fila entre les doigts, et elle se laissa aller à son désir. Elle baissa le visage, lentement, lui laissant le temps de la refuser, et posa pour la première fois les lèvres sur celles de Vegeta.

La sensation était plus puissante que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti auparavant. C'était électrisant, et elle n'avait fait que mettre sa bouche sur la sienne !

* * *

Leur relation était… étrange. Ils se disputaient toujours autant, mais c'était devenu comme des préliminaires, à présent. Ils finissaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et Bulma était toujours autant surprise par la douceur et la patience dont faisait preuve son amant quand ils étaient ensemble.

Pour Vegeta, la situation paraissait un peu surréaliste. Il ne comprenait pas ce que la femme aux cheveux bleus lui trouvait, pourquoi elle continuait à se montrer tellement… intime, avec lui. Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas avec lui que pour le sexe. Sa fierté lui disait qu'il était normal qu'elle l'ait choisi comme compagnon. Après tout, il était un prince. Il était puissant, bien plus que tous les amis de Kakarot, il serait d'ailleurs plus puissant que l'imbécile de Saiyan de troisième classe s'il pouvait atteindre le niveau de légende qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

Sa conscience, celle qui commençait doucement à s'éveiller, elle, ne voyait pas ce qu'une femme telle que Bulma pouvait voir en lui, en ce monstre qui avait détruit des milliers de civilisations, qui avait oublié pendant si longtemps la fierté des Saiyans, se transformant en une pâle copie de Freezer, cruel, calculateur, sadique… Pourquoi l'avait-elle accueilli ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle séduit ? Pourquoi continuer ? Pourquoi lui montrait-elle tant de tendresse ?

Il eut sa réponse le soir même, après leurs activités nocturnes. Elle était allongée sur le côté, face à lui, et traçait des lignes et des cercles avec ses doigts sur les nombreuses cicatrices qui barraient le torse du prince.

\- Tu sais, je suis heureuse que Shenron t'ait ressuscité.

\- Pourquoi ? Sur Namek, tu étais terrifiée.

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils et arrêta ses gestes quelques secondes – assez pour qu'il sache qu'elle réfléchissait.

\- Namek… a été une expérience… nouvelle, pour moi. Je n'étais pas sur terre, pas chez moi, entourée de monstres meurtriers. Le génocide. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Et Freezer.

Elle exhala puis se rapprocha de lui. Sa bouche s'arrêta non loin de son oreille. Il frissonna quand il sentit le souffle doux de la femme dans son cou.

\- Quand je t'ai vu… tu étais tellement sauvage. Un peu fou aussi. Tes yeux… Tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour avoir ce vœu, hein ?

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, mais ne vit que de la compréhension. Il se détendit légèrement et la laissa continuer ses caresses.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir, après ça.

* * *

Le jour de l'arrivée des androïdes, il était là, dans toute sa gloire de super Saiyan tandis qu'elle lui criait dessus pour avoir fait pleurer leur fils. Pas parce qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvée quand Gero avait détruit son hélicoptère et qu'elle avait failli mourir.

Quand Cell était apparu et qu'il l'avait laissé atteindre sa forme parfaite, leur laissant dix jours avant la fin du monde, elle ne l'avait pas critiqué pour son choix, pour son arrogance ou son désir d'affronter un adversaire de taille.

Après le combat, quand Cell avait été vaincu, que Kakarot était mort et son fils avait vaincu le monstre, quand son propre fils, celui du futur, avait été ressuscité, elle ne l'avait pas accusé d'être à l'origine de toute cette catastrophe, à cause de son égocentrisme sans fond.

Puis, quand il avait perdu le désir de se battre, quand rien ne lui paraissait intéressant, elle s'était assise à ses côtés, dans son lit, et lui avait pris la main, souriante, rassurante, encourageante.

* * *

Sept ans plus tard, il n'imaginait pas la vie sans la femme aux cheveux bleus à ses côtés, bravant les dangers, dans toute son arrogance et son génie.

* * *

 _NdA: VegeBul est l'un de mes couples préférés, dans l'univers de Dragon Ball. J'espère avoir faire honneur à ces deux personnages aussi égocentriques et têtus l'un que l'autre._


End file.
